


someday

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, dialogue prompt, mc with a boyfriend au, request, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: more dialogue prompts. this time is: 8. “I just wanted an easy day with my boyfriend/girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?”this one is more of a pining jumin.





	someday

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts like these and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.

She called him again. It was after 10 at night and when his phone rang, Jumin knew it had to be MC. She liked to call him after her dates. For some reason. He had wasted many minutes wondering how their relationship had evolved into what it was. Jumin was unsatisfied with it. It reminded him too much of V and Rika. He'd never allowed himself to think on his feelings for Rika, for V's sake. V was his best friend and the closest bond Jumin had in his life. To think of V's fiancee in any way other than “best friend's lover” would have been disrespectful and would have sent Jumin down a truly unpleasant path. But MC had come into Jumin's life, the newest RFA member. She had no preexisting bonds with any of them but she was a bright light in an organization that had all but lost its way. She carried a sense of beauty and good wherever she went. Zen called her cute but Jumin found that wasn't enough. Luciel, at times, called her an angel. That was closer but still wasn't completely accurate. Jumin found she carried a certain sense of elegance similar to Elizabeth the 3rd. MC was immaculate and pristine.

Jumin had fallen in love with her.

It hadn't be a conscious decision of his, of course. He didn't simply wake up one day and think, _Today is the day that I will fall in love with MC_. It happened gradually for him. And they got closer until Jumin was a very good friend of hers. But he was only a friend because she was in love with someone else. She had a boyfriend. And as their friendship developed, MC had begun to turn to Jumin each night after a date. He didn't remember how it started. He was happy to hear her voice each night but to listen to her gush about another man was exhausting. It was torture most nights.

So when his phone rang late at night, he knew it was MC returning from a date. Many nights, he debated picking up. But the desire to speak to her and hear her voice often compelled him to accept the call. On that night, however, the call came and Jumin answered. Normally MC would give a cheerful hello, ask how he was, and launch into her moment-by-moment synopsis of her date. This time, she was meek and quiet.

“MC? Is something wrong?” he asked, sitting up, finding his attention focus solely on the sounds on the other end of the phone. So Jumin definitely heard her sniffle as if she was crying.

“He left me…’” she finally whispered, the heartbreak painfully evident in her voice.

Jumin felt his blood run cold. First came the disbelief. How could anyone leave her? She was so ideal in every way. There was anger. Someone had made MC cry and that was unacceptable. And as conflicting as it felt, Jumin was hopeful. Could he steal her away now? “Can you tell me what happened?”

He could imagine MC nodding. She was the type who would nod or point while on the phone, never even realizing the other party couldn't see her. “Yeah. It's…a little hard to talk about, though. We went out and he took me to dinner. We were planning to see a movie afterwards. But during dinner, he said he wanted to talk. And he broke up with me. Maybe there were signs before but I was just blind and stupid? I just wanted an easy day with my boyfriend. How did this happen?”

Jumin wished he could be with her. Offer her a glass of wine to calm her nerves. Maybe even put his arms around her. She needed comforting. “He does not deserve you,” he said softly. “Let that man go. There is no reason to focus your attention on one who does not deserve it. I am certain you can find happiness again.”

“I'm just…happiest when I'm in a relationship. I really love the romance, the closeness. The love. I just want that. But when it's like this, I wish I could be like you and just not have any interest in love.”

Jumin felt his body tense at her words. Uninterested? No, he wasn't. Not anymore. Perhaps in the past but now, he saw the value in such a relationship. “You also see me that way?” he asked. “I am not uninterested. In fact, I, too, am in love and wish nothing more than to be with her.”

He heard MC gasp quietly on the other end of the phone. “What?! Jumin? You are? Really? Who?! You have to tell me! I'll help you! I want you to be happy!” The sudden excitement of Jumin's confession temporarily pushed her heartbreak aside. Now, MC was eager to learn everything about Jumin's mystery woman.

Jumin didn't answer at first. He suddenly regretted his words. He couldn't confess to her. Not when she had just broken up with her boyfriend. But at the same time, he felt those suffocating threads loosen. “She's someone I call a friend first of all. She does care for me as a friend. She has a beautiful soul. She cares nothing for my money and has never once claimed I have no emotions. She was patient in winning me over. The reason I am alone is because she was unavailable. Her affections were given to another man.”

“Jumin, that's so sad. How can you stand it?”

Jumin sighed, closing his eyes. How could she not understand the situation? “Are you truly dense? It is you, MC. I am in love with you.” He didn't want to tell her. But the sense that she might not know and the satisfying SNAP of those tight threads in his mind, and he had no choice. He had thought she could initially untangle the mess he'd been cultivating since childhood. But now she was breaking it. Cutting her way through with a metaphorical scythe.

MC didn't respond right away. There was no way she could. Not after Jumin of all people had just told her he loved her! She'd never even thought to look at Jumin that way. “I'm… Jumin… I guess I'm honored. You're so important to me and I want you to be happy. But I had no idea. And I just had a boyfriend not two hours ago. I need time. I can't respond to what you said right now. I just can't. Can we maybe still be friends for now?”

For some reason, he didn't feel that disappointed. “You are worth waiting for. I will continue being your friend. And the day when you wake up and realize you also love me, I will be here, waiting for your call. And that is all I will say on that matter until that day comes.”

His confidence and willingness to wait made her blush. “That sounds like a good plan,” she whispered, smiling for the first time since that fateful dinner.


End file.
